Druddigon
/ |dexmokalos=141 |dexalola= |gen=Generation V |species=Cave Pokémon |body=06 |egg1=Dragon |egg2=Monster |type=Dragon |imheight=5'03" |metheight=1.6 m |imweight=306.4 lbs. |metweight=139.0 kg |ability=Rough Skin Sheer Force |dw=Mold Breaker |color=Red |male=50}} Druddigon (Japanese: クリムガン Kurimugan) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Druddigon is a blue dragon with a gold-colored underbelly, and a spiked red head. It has long blue arms with red spikes jutting out from them. It also has two, ragged blue wings on its back. Natural Abilities It uses its wings to absorb enough sunlight to say mobile. Its scaly skin on its face is harder than rock. Evolution Druddigon does not evolve. Game Info Game Locations Pokédex Entries |gen=V |black=It warms its body by absorbing sunlight with its wings. When its body temperature falls, it can no longer move. |white=It races through narrow caves, using its sharp claws to catch prey. The skin on its face is harder than a rock. |black 2=It runs through the narrow tunnels formed by Excadrill and Onix. It uses its sharp claws to catch prey. |white 2=It runs through the narrow tunnels formed by Excadrill and Onix. It uses its sharp claws to catch prey. |x=It races through narrow caves, using its sharp claws to catch prey. The skin on its face is harder than a rock. |y=It warms its body by absorbing sunlight with its wings. When its body temperature falls, it can no longer move. |or=It races through narrow caves, using its sharp claws to catch prey. The skin on its face is harder than a rock. |as=It warms its body by absorbing sunlight with its wings. When its body temperature falls, it can no longer move. |us= The red skin on its face is harder than rock. In narrow caves, it squares off against its enemies and charges face-first right into them. |um= It infiltrates tunnels that Pokémon like Diglett and Dugtrio have dug and quietly waits for prey to pass through.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Anime Druddigon first appeared in "The Dragon Master's Path!" under the ownership of Emmy where it would not obey her until Iris helped Emmy train Druddigon. *Emmy's Druddigon *Gail's Druddigon *Drayden's Druddigon *Dino's Druddigon *Clair's Druddigon *Aliana's Druddigon *Ryuki's Druddigon Trivia * Druddigon is the only non-legendary pure Dragon-type Pokémon to have no evolutionary forms. * Even though Druddigon has wings, it can't fly. * Despite one of its Pokédex entries stating it uses sunlight, it cannot learn Solar Beam. * Druddigion is the only -type that naturally has the ability Rough Skin. Origin Druddigon is based on a dragon and a gargoyle. Etymology Druddigon seems to be a combination of the words "dragon" and "ruddy" (based on its reddish coloration). Gallery 621Druddigon BW anime.png 621Druddigon_Dream.png 621Druddigon Pokémon HOME.png Druddigon-GO.png Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon